shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third
Introduction The Third, a man of mysterious background and even more mysterious orgins. Third is a spook for the Revolutionaries. However he is currently working as a spy for the World Government in order to gain information from the inside of their organization. During his time in the world government he was sent to invesitage a group of possibly dangerious mercenaries. Third suceeded in his infiltration and ended up becoming one of the three head members. Appearance Third weares a black hat and a black scar over his mouth. He also wears a black trench coat with a light blue linning on the inside. Under the coat he wears a black shirt witha a gun belt around his waist. His hands are protected by thick leather gloves and he wears a pair of black pants that have knee pads. He wears a pair of black cowboy boots along thith a spurg at the bottom. Personality Third has a bad habit of going places that he is not suppose to go, and takeing things he is not suppose to take. His thievery and spying skills have proven invaluable to the Temple Mercenaries. However he has also caused them more trouble than any other member, and that includes Zanto, who murders people who are ugly. Third also lies a lot and manipulates people. He will move people into harms way in order to have them take care of a problem for him. Another thing that should be known about Third is that he never hesitates to kill. If a target proves to be dangerious and has a weapon he will shot it. That includes children. He once shot a boy in the arm because he picked up a knife. Third belives it is better to say sorry than to be dead. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Since Third reached the age of 20 he has never missed a single shot. When asked how he does it he responded by saying he never took a shot he could not hit. Third belives in trigger discipline when it comes to marksmenship. He pefers to aim at his targets and then shoot and does not fire unless he knows he can hit. "The living gun man is the one who can hit his target not the one who can shoot first." The Third Despite the fact that Third always takes his time to aim he still shoots faster than the average gun man. This is thanks to his skill with his gun. He can aim and fire quicker than most men can simply point and shoot. It does not take long for third to aim either. "The secret to my aiming skill? Well kid I will tell it like this. I am always aiming?" The Third Another thing about Third's marksmenship is that Third infuse both his gun and his bullets with Haki. This gives Third the ability to not only shoot logia users, but to also hit his targets with a stronger shoot. This also includes hitting his targets at a longer distance. Weapons The Wild West - Thirds Revolver Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Third was a young boy of the are of 12 when Ohara was destroyed. Third family was from Ohara and during the time of the buster call his mother and father were visiting the island. Third himself was staying with his grandmother for a short period of time for vacation. Third lost both his parents in that event and with it came a burning hatred. From that day on Thrid swore he would get vengence. Later in life Third became a member of the revolutionaries. It soon came apparent however that his skills with spy work was more valuable than his skill with the gun, though he was quite skilled. Third soon joined the world government and began to work as their agent. Third ended up becomeing a member of CP8 before he was placed on the assinment to watch Scott Adams and Carlita Blackthorn. Before hand however Third was a canidate to becomeing a member of CP9. He had already learned 6 moves in the style. Third spent 18 years on the mission. During the time he gave the World Governement invaluable information on the movement of mercenary groups, revolutionaries, and other organizations that work against the World Governement. At the same time however he gave even more information to the Revolutionaries. His work has beenefited both groups, but leans farther on the side of the Revolution. His mission however is secual to end at the Battle of the Alamo were he is ordered to go traitor and whipe out the main command of the Temple Mercenaries. Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Mercenary Category:Spook Category:Spy Category:Marine Category:Revolutionary Category:Temple Mercenary Category:LordNoodlexIV Marins Category:The Knight From The Sea